Night School
by kiara-shinhan
Summary: Full summary inside!Yugi wakes up without a pulse, or heart beat.He finds himself in some strangers bed after Atemu breaks up with him. The stranger is Bakura, leader of the vampires. Contains YAOI. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**_NIGHT SCHOOL _**

**_Summary: _** Yugi wakes up cold and for some reason or another, without a pulse, or a heart beat. He finds himself in some strangers bed after Atemu breaks up with him. The stranger is Bakura, the leader of the vampires. He tells Yugi that he has become a vampire and that he is now his. Yugi ends up at nightschool trying learn the ways of survival of the vampires, but what happens when he meets Marik, another vampire and possibly the one that took his beloved Atemu away from him. Please Read and Review!

**This story is rated "M" for language, scenes of rape, Abuse, Alcohol, and Yaoi. **

**Chapter 1:  _The Betrayal.._**

The rain was pooring down harshly, beating the the ground like an idian would a war drum. The chilly wind howled like a pack of ravenous wolves and it blew the trash about the ground. The sky was a dark shade of grey, and the clouds were purple as they smoothered out the sunlight, making it a bleek day. Yes it was a very bleek day in Tokyo, Japan. It was a horrible day to be out and about, and the weather station said it wasn't going to clear up anytime soon, in fact it is suppose to be to rain like this all week.

Yugi Mutou walked slowly down the sidewalk his head hanging down, looking at the pavement with each step he took. His eyes were blank with depression and looked as if he wanted to commit suicide. He kept walking in baby steps until he saw Tea, Joey, Tristin, Duke and Rebecca who were waiting in front of Wacdonalds for him, with there arms crossed against there chest. All of them were glaring at Yugi evily as if he were an unwanted insect that needed to be terminated.

" Yugi, stop right there! We have a bone to pick with you!" called out Tristin coldly as he and the other approached him.

" What is it guys?" asked Yugi cautiously as he look straight at them; knowing that something was seriously wrong with the situation. ( _Why are they looking at me like that? And why does it sound like they are angry with me, or even hate me?_)

" Look, Yugi... we don't want a loser like you hanging out with us anymore!" stated Joey rudely as he pointed his index finger at the short person in front of him.

" Yeah seriously! We only like hot gay guys, and your not hot! Your just a hopeless loser! So don't come around here ever again! Your not welcomed at school anymore or even in this city, you might as well leave Japan intirely!" blasted Rebecca cruely as she got right up into his face.

" No Rebecca your wrong, he should just **DISAPPEAR** from this fucking planet! He hasn't the right to even live, or breathe the same air as we do. He's not cool enough!" corrected Duke evily with anger as he punched Yugi in his face, causing him to whimper as blood dripped from his bottom lip.

" You better stay the hell away from my Atemu, you got it! If I see you near him, I'll kill you! Do I make myself clear!" snapped Tea seriously with hatred as she slapped him across the face.

" Wha- What did I do? Why are all of you doing this to me? I don't understand, I thought you were all my best friends!" quesioned Yugi sadly as he held his cheek that Tea had slapped only moments before.

" Why, thats easy! We were only using you! The only reason why we even hung out with you in the first place was because of Atemu and the fact he was in love with you, But since you are no longer together we **DON'T **have to be nice to you anymore! You broke his heart, you bastard! And If I see you go near him, I'll make it to where you won't be able to sleep at night without thinking someone is there waiting for you to fall asleep and take your pathetic little life!" replied Tea heartlessly as she grabbed Yugi by the collar of his school uniforn jacket.

" What are you talking about? Ehhh let me go! Your hurting me!" cried out Yugi in a struggling voice.

" What don't you get it! You were cheating on him with another male! And not just any male It was Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba! Thats just wrong, its disgusting! He's barely even in middle school! What they call that, people who are older who date people WAY younger then them, Oh right its pedophile!" answered Rebecca with a frown as she pushed her glasses back onto her face with one finger.

" What? I would never do such a thing! And with Mokuba, thats horrible! Hes just a kid!" commented Yugi defensively as he forced himself out of Tea's grasp, and fell onto his ass.

" Don't lie to us you pig! Whats the matter shrimp, my little bro not good enough for you!" asked Kaiba as he came out of Wacdonalds with a couple bags of cheese burgers and a cup holder of drinks.

" What! I told you already, I would never do such a thing! I am innocent. I would never cheat on Atemu I love him more then anyone else in the world!" shouted Yugi seriously as he crawled back onto his feet and stood staring at the six people he once called his best friends.

" Liar! Your nothing but a liar!" yelled Joey as he pumbled Yugi back onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

" Yes hes a liar! I bet he will deny the fact he drugged and raped Atemu too!" stated Kaiba with a confident grin.

" What... but I didn't! I didn't do that!" cried Yugi his eyes filled with terror as he got onto his hands and knees.

" See what did I tell ya! A liar to the end! Do you know what I should do to you! I should destroy you, remove you from this exsistance! That would make Atemu and us very happy. None of us will be happy until your worthless face is removed from this planet. I would say city, but... then that would mean your still alive! I would absolutely hate to see that! You roaming free and happy!" commented Kaiba with his usual I-don't-care-I-hate-everything- attitude.

" I'm not lying... I'm not-!" cried out Yugi cutting himself off, knowing that it would be useless for him to be arguing with them, since they wouldn't believe him.

" Whats the matter rapist! Can't find anymore lies to defend yourself? Well good, its people like you that make me sick. Well actually you ALWAYS have made me sick, ever since the first time I saw you! Your nothing but a loser to me and everyone else in the world as well! You might as well do us a favor and kill yourself; that way I don't have to look at your ugly face anymore!" interrigated Joey as he soccer kicked Yugi in the stomach for the second time, causing him to lose his breath and fall onto his side on the ground.

" You know Yugi, all you are to me is a imitaion Atemu! You'll never be like him, not even in a million years! You may have the same hair sytle, color and wear the same clothes BUT you'll never be Atemu. Your just a look a like. A horrible looking one at that!" commented Rebecca coldly as she went up to him and poored her scolding hot French Vanilla coffee on his face. " How do you like that, huh? How do you like it?"

" Ahhhhh..." hollered Yugi in pain as the burning hot liquid stung his once freezing cold face and the coffee went into his eyes, burning them badly. " It burns!"

" I think hes not going to get up anytime soon, So lets torture him until he speaks out the truth!" suggested Duke with venom in his voice, abviously thristy for blood.

" Hmn, sounds great! We can punish the wanna-be Atemu!" agreed Tea as she picked up a willow tree switch branch that had broken off and fell onto the ground.

Tea beat Yugi with the branch, hitting him on his head, face,neck,back,arms, stomach and his legs using all of her strengh as she did so. With each blow Yugi indured, either a peice of his clothes was torn off or his flesh was, causing him to bleed. She kept on hitting him, enjoying the sound of Yugi's cries of pain, knowing that he was suffering, that he hurt. She loved it. She loved it so much she started laughing everytime he screamed.

" Tea that is enough! Lets see if he is ready to talk yet!" ordered Kaiba as he held his arm out infront of Tea, signling that that was enough for the moment.

" Grr, Fine!" Tea pouted as she stopped and folded her arms with disappointment.

" So are you ready to talk, shrimp!" questioned Tristin as he lifted him up into the air by his neck.

" ... I... I... Didn't do anything!" Yugi said quietly, almost in a whisper. " I'm innocent!"

" Fine then, lets all beat him then!" hissed Tristin as he dropped him onto the cement and kicked him in the ribs.

Tristin kicked Yugi as hard as he could, making sure that Yugi would regret ever being born. While Joey stomped on his arms, trying to brake them to make sure he couldn't fight back if he tried, As Duke wacked at his legs with a giant stick, trying to cripple him just incase he got the nerve to run away. Tea and Rebecca teamed up in slapping him in the face and scratching him with there sharp nails, And Kaiba stood about and watched with amusement, liking his enemy squirm in front of him in agony. The interrigation went on for about a half an hour and still Yugi claimed he was innocent, Just as they were going to silence him they heard a police whistle being blown at them. All of them knew that they were in trouble and all of them except Kaiba ran away. Kaiba glared at Yugi for a second and then kicked him in the nuts before he too ran away.

Yugi laid on the ground, curled into a ball, holding his aching body as he coughed and blood came dripping out. He kept his eyes shut tight, and clenched his teeth to keep himself from screaming out. Yugi was in agonizing pain as he stretched his body out, trying to make it work with him. The cold rain somewhat soothed his pain and so did the flooded sidewalk he was laying on. Two policemen ran up to him when they saw Yugi laying almost motionless on the ground. One of them was talking on his cel phone to a women who was talking naughty to him while the other glared at Yugi with anger.

" Well, well, well... I see why those kids were beating the holy shit out of you now, punk! Ha, you stole their money, their wallets! What poor scum behavior. I was going to call someone to get you to a hospital, but I think I won't now. This ought to be a good lesson for you, never to steal from others!" commented the man that wasn't on the phone as he noticed someone's wallet under Yugi's hand that had money hanging from it and picked him up pushing him up against Wacdonalds. " Listen here you punk! Go home, no one apperciates theives. So get lost!"

Yugi ran as quickly as he could away from the mean looking cop that had falsely accused him of stealing. He felt as if someone was watching him so he forced his legs to move even faster but tripped over an uneven part of the sidewalk and fell head first onto the concrete, splitting his head open and blood spilled out of his head, causing him to be stunned. Yugi's arms were out stretched along side his head, his hands were clenched into fists of anger and faustration.

Yugi's thoughts raced through his head like a race horse on the track. He couldn't stop thinking about how everyone seemed to think he was a bad guy, when he was innocent and the victim. They were being unusually cruel to him, calling him names, accusing him of stuff he didn't do and to top things off, his friends had betrayed him. He pushed himself onto his knees and couldn't take it any longer and cried. He cried in pain, regret, shame, and sadness. He covered his faces with boths hands and kept on crying, there was no stopping him from crying, not after all that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: This chapter was originally apart of Chapter one, but my friend Yaoi-lover619 said it was too long, so I cut the first chapter off short. It wasn't a bad spot to stop it at... I hope. I apologize for me not adding the second chapter sooner, I have been really busy lately so I haven't been able to. Well here it is. Please read and review, and of course Enjoy. **

**On a random note(s): I am writing one too many stories at once! I also want WHITE CASTLE! I apologize for the randomness, I just had to! Ahhh I feel better and now onto the 2nd chapter! **

**CHAPTER TWO: _The Awakening._**

Finally he stopped sobbing and forced himself back onto his feet. He spun around to see who was standing behind him, but found no one there so he continued walking until he felt someone touch the back of his neck, which caused him to spin around once again, and found no one. Yugi began to walk forward a bit faster, then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, as if to give him some comfort. Which made him turn around to see who was there, and again saw no one. This was starting to scare him deeply so he ran as fast as he would dare with his injured body and looked over his shoulders the whole entire time until he got back home, to the game shop.

" Yugi Mutou! You are late! What do you think you were doing out this late? Its 11 at night! Its almost midnight! Where were you?" yelled Grandpa Mutou as he came out from the office with a look of anger on his face. " And what happened to you?"

" Sorry grandpa, something happened and I lost track of time. It won't happen again, just don't beat me! I can't handle another beating at the moment. I'm in enough pain as it is!" explained Yugi with fear as he got down on his hands and knees and begged. " Please, don't hurt me!"

" Don't tell me what to do! I will beat you if I damn well please to!" stated Grandpa coldly as he grabbed a metal ruler and smack Yugi across the face with it making Yugi whimper in pain. " I am the boss"

" I apologize already!" snapped Yugi suddenly as he tried to catch himself but it was already too late. He knew he was in for a beating wrost then the ones he usually got every night. " I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

" Too late!" said Grandpa simply as he began to severelly beat Yugi with the metal ruler until he passed out from the pain. " That will teach you"

"_ Yugi, please come with me! I want to show you something neat, and its cool! Oh come on, you'll like it, I hope!" cheered Atemu as he pulled Yugi out onto the belcony by his hand. _

_" What is it?" asked Yugi curiously as he allowed himself to be pulled away from his movie by his lover._

_" Oh you'll see! Its a surprise!" replied Atemu with a smile. " You'll like it!"_

_" Ok, I trust you!" said Yugi with a smile as Atemu stopped moving and stopped pulling him along." So whats the surprise?" _

_" This!" Atemu Answered, as he pulled Yugi into his arms and french kissed him passionately, catching him completely off guard. " Yugi, you and I will always be together, because were soul mates! I love you Hikari!" _

_" Oh Atemu! I love you too!" whispered Yugi happily as he kissed him with firey passion and they stayed together in a long loving kiss. _

_"Yugi, lets make love together!" stated Atemu bluntly, as he began to kiss his neck sweetly, and undo his school uniform top, by unbuttoning it. _

_" Atemu... Oh Atemu... that feels good!" complimented Yugi pulling Atemu down on top of him, as he fell backwards onto the soft cushion that was on the belcony. _

_Yugi felt the cool air on his bare chest as Atemu finally managed to remove his shirt, that now laid underneathe them. He closed his eyes tight, enjoying the feeling of Atemu's mouth on his warm flesh as he licked and sucked on Yugi's collar bone, causing him to breathe a little harder. Atemu smiled with pride when he saw the pleased look on his lovers soft face. _

_" Ohh, Hikari... you are enjoying this aren't you! Well I sure hope thats the case!" Atemu commented in a warm way as he felt a nice size buldge in Yuhi's lower area, which caused him to blush a deep size of crimson. " There is nothing to be embrassed about!" _

_" I know but, but... I have never done this before... and I want to be able to... oh you know!" replied Yugi in a low voice. _

_" Hmn, don't worry about it, you'll be just fine, i'm sure of it! Well in any case, i'll lead!" Atemu offered as he went back to kissing Yugi and began to take off his pants. _

_" Alright..." Yugi whispered in response, as he finally got the nerve to taking off Atemu's shirt. _

_After a few long minutes of the cute couple stripping each other's gothic clothes off; Atemu smiled at Yugi lustfully as he french kissed the shy younger teen who was blushing underneathe him. Yugi swollowed a lump in his throat from nervousness and his breathing bacame more shallow with each passing minute. _

_" Are you ready?" asked Atemu anxiously, trying to hold himself back from just taking his lover by force and stealing his viriginity._

_"... Y-Yeah!" Yugi whispered nerviously and huskily as he wrapped both arms around Atemu's back, while he gazed deep into his lovers mysterious eyes._

_Atemu didn't wait for another second as he began to make love to his Hikari... _

" Yugi, wake up and stop mummbling in your sleep! Your a disgrace to men alike!" hallered Yugi's grandpa rudely as he shoved him out of the hospital bed.

" Huh, oh... It was just a memory..." stated Yugi to himself under his breath, ignoring his Grandpa's insults and his bitter rammbling.

" Yugi Mutou, are you listening to me? You better be or else!" scolled Grandpa with annoyance as he went up to his grandchild and pulled him up off the floor by his hospital shirt.

" Oh grandpa, where am I?" asked Yugi unsure of where he was, for his senses haven't kicked back in yet.

" The hospital of course... again! I wouldn't have to be here with you if it wasn't for you! Now I am going to lose my job, and I'll have to sell the game shop so I can live. If that happens I'll kill myself, I'll have nothing left to live for!" rammbled Yugi's grandpa, giving him a guilt trip, trying his best to make Yugi feel bad.

" Yeah, what ever grandpa!" stated Yugi simply with a heavy sigh, for as he heard that line for the millionth time in his life, ever since his parents died that fateful night.

" What was that! How dare you speak to me that way!" screamed Grandpa Mutou angrily, tightening his grip on his grandson's shirt, causing it to rip and ending Yugi on his rump on the floor.

" I'm sorry!" Urged Yugi with panic as he tried to get on his grandpa's goodside.

" Too late!" uttered Grandpa Mutou as he smacked Yugi hard a cross the face and frowned at him with disgust. " Get dressed, were leaving!"

" Grandpa!" whimpered Yugi with tears in his eyes, holding his stinging face as he got up to put on his school uniform and chased after him. " Wait"

" Pardon! That does it boy... You can walk all the way home by yourself and you better be home before 1:00am. Oh by the way its 12:30 now. That gives you a half hour to make it across town before then. Better start running!" called out Grandpa Mutou as he drove off without Yugi, laughing as he pulled out of Tokyo Bay Hospital and headed home.

" No... Grandpa! This isn't fair! I'll never make it home in time!" yelled Yugi at the top of his lungs as he fell to his knees and stared blankly at the road his grandpa went down. _( He'll kill me if I am late! He'll probably use every excuse in the book so he can get the chance to make me bleed and die... this isn't fair. He'll literally kill me!) _

From up above on the hospital roof top stood a young man with long spikey sliver hair and red eyes. He was shirtless except for the black leather cape that was draped over his shoulders and he wore tight fitting black leather pants and boots. The young man had his arms folded across his chest and was frowning from ear to ear for he had heard Yugi's scared thoughts that seemed to be plauging him. He watched Yugi slowly walk out and away from the hospital, heading toward his home that seemed to be screaming 'deadly fate'.

N/A: Well I am cutting off this chapter too, it seems right to me. Well I hope you like the second chapter. And on a random note... I want to add sooo much more but can't because of the rules... anime sweat drop


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Here is the thrid chapter! Just to let you people know, this chapter here was normally apart of chapter one, just like chapter two is. Yes If I didn't split up the chapters, then the first chapter would be VERY long. Well I apologize if I didn't get this chapter up quick enough. Anyways... here it is... enjoy! Remember to review this story. Reviews make me very happy.

**Chapter Three: _hopeless. _**

From up above on the hospital roof top stood a young man with long spikey sliver hair and red eyes. He was shirtless except for the black leather cape that was draped over his shoulders and he wore tight fitting black leather pants and boots. The young man had his arms folded across his chest and was frowning from ear to ear for he had heard Yugi's scared thoughts that seemed to be plauging him. He watched Yugi slowly walk out and away from the hospital, heading toward his home that seemed to be screaming 'deadly fate'.

Yugi quickly picked up the pace and began to run to his destination, knowing he probably wouldn't get to see daylight again; unless in some miracle he could magical teleport home within two minutes, for thats all the time there was until 1:00am. He decided to take a short cut down a dimmly lite alley way, which he thought would be the safest, yet quickest route to his arrival spot; But then he stopped suddenly in his tracks as he spotted Duke, Seto, Joey, Tristin, Atemu, Marik, Tea and Rebecca all waiting for him up against the building walls that surrounded the sides of the alley.

" Yugi... we've been waiting for you!" came the cold voice of Seto, whom began to approach him along with Duke who was grinning ear from ear.

"Wh... What do you guys want?! What ever it is... just please leave me alone!!!" uttered Yugi with anxiety, getting a bad feeling something horrible was about to happen.

" Hmn, what did you say to our leader?! Did I just hear you give him and us an order?! Well sorry... we don't take orders from anyone... especially whimps like you!" questioned Seto seriously, frowning with disgust.

" N-no... I didn't! All I want is to be... left... a-" began Yugi huskily and then trailed off as he saw the site of Atemu leaning up against the wall with a cruel smirk on his face.

" Whats the matter punk, cat got your tongue?! ... Or is it that you see someone that you 'were' close to!" nagged Joey with a chuckle and crossed his arms.

" ... Ahhhh leave me alone!" screamed Yugi with fear as Duke and Seto each grabbed a hold of Yugi's arms roughly, driving their sharp fingernails into his flesh.

" Hheheh... lets teach this loser a lesson!" brooded Seto with a heartless laugh, throwing Yugi onto his hands and knees forcefully. " The problem is... how do we punish him?!"

" Hmn, not a problem. I have just the thing in mind. Heh... I'm going to have my way with him!" replied Duke with a lustful smirk. " I'll rape him, just like he did Atemu!"

" Not a bad idea! Do it! I want to see him cry and scream out as his poor little soul is tormented!" retorted Seto with simple agreement.

" Noooo!!!!!!" cried out Yugi at the top of his lungs when Duke tore his clothes off his already battered body and plunged into him with massive amount of strenght.

Duke pushed his large erect member in Yugi harder and harder with each thrust he made. Yugi felt hot tears swell up into his dark magenta eyes as he cried out with terrible screams of agonizing pain and betrayal once again that day. Yugi had his eyes fixed on Atemu who watched with an amused cruel smirk on his face. Atemu stood there loving the scene that was unfolding in front of him like a red rose at bloom. No remorse came to him; not even regret. He wanted all these things to happen to Yugi and even more... but he found him self staring directly into his sad, pleading eyes and couldn't take his eyes off of him.

" Atemu... please...help me... please! I-I am sorry for whatever I did to you! W-What ever I did to you I-I am SORRY!!!!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" pleaded Yugi suddenly crying out at the top of his lungs; Begging, wanting the person he cared for most to save him. Unstead he found that his ex-lover only stood there unwilling to move to save him.

"Hmp!" was all that Atemu said to Yugi's crys for his help and forgiveness as he stood completely up-right with his hands in his pants pockets with a half grin on his face.

Duke met his climax quickly, finishing his fun with Yugi who was yelling for help; but no one came. No one was willing to help teens in crisis. That was the world they lived in. Everyone minded their own business and no one helped anyone no matter what, even if it was to save their life. People where heartless.

" How do you feel, relieved?" asked Tristen as he walked over to Duke who was zipping up the fly on his black jean pants.

" Great, just great! Too bad Yugi isn't. He looks exhausted!" teased Duke with a small giggle,holding his one hand under his bottom lip while the other rested on his hip. " So what do we do with your whimpy-lover"

" Kill him!" was all that Atemu said in his dark, cold voice as he turned his back to Yugi whos eyes were red and puffy from crying so hard and walked out of the alley and headed home.

" Alright... now you'll be out of the picture forever, and Atemu will be all ours. Whelp, nighty-night loser!" remarked Rebecca crudely as she and the others started to kick him in his vital organs and tendens.

Rebecca, Tea, Tristen, Seto, and Duke began to take seperate turns in torturing him with nearby objects. Laughing at him everytime they saw his blood spill onto the cold-damp ground which was changing to a rust color. Yugi stopped screaming out for help and gave up hope. He felt the need to die, for he had nothing in his life that was important or special to him anymore... all he was was a mistake; One that needed to be earsed.

Yugi took one finally look at his killers as Duke said " Say goodbye,"

"Goodbye!" came a mysterious chiling voice out of nowhere and then the limp body of Duke smacked the ground with extreme force. His blood spilling out his his stomach, back and mouth like a cup of milk that tipped over and poured out onto the person nearest to you. " Go and sleep with eternity now"

**N/A: man oh man chapter one really would have been a LONG. The first half of chapter four is original apart of chapter one. Thank you all for being...pacient...and waiting for the update. I am trying to squeeze in time to write the story and update... but I barely have time due to school, work and more school! Well I hope I am not leaving you in to much suspense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: I apologizes about the LONG wait for this chapter. Yeah... all of you have probably been dying to read this chapter... well, die no more... because here it is. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 4: _The awakening._**

" Ahhh what the hell?! WHO are YOU?!" screamed Joey with fear as the mysterious figure came out of the shadows with a narrowed eyes.

" Your worst nightmare come true!" repiled the handsome man with long spikey sliver hair.

"Duke!" cried out Rebecca as she back up in terror along with Tea who had a strong aura of fear as both of the quickly ran away through a whole in the wall.

" Yes... run away... run away like the little cowards you are. It just makes the chase more enjoyable especially when I catch my pray." commented the mysterious being as he extending his claws as he licked the blood of them and smiled wickedly.

" I'm out of here!!!" cried out Tristin as he, and Seto ran away as well, terror struck as they did so.

" You phychotic bastard, stay the hell away from us!" demanded Joey very rudely as he stood his ground in front of the mysterious new-comer yelling.

" You shouldn't talk like that to your elders...boy. It could... lets just say, get you killed; Just like now!" chuckled the murderous male with glee, watching Joey's eyes widen with shock as his body fell to his kness and then completely collapsed fully on the stained concrete with blood oozing out of his neck, where it had been sliced opened. " Who's next?"

" Hmp!" was the all the answer he got from Atemu who just turned his back and walked away through the whole with a stranger who had similar features as the mid-night stranger, who had not been there moments ago.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and then closed them quickly as a sliver piercing light flooded his vision. He reopened them again even slower, trying to adjust his eyes to the lighting of the weridly lit room and forced himself to sit upright: But a pair of hands forcefully grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him back down. It was the man from the ally who saved him and killed off his traitorous friends.

" You need to rest, your body hasn't recovered from its injuries, yet!" demanded the sliver haired man roughly." Unless, you want to bleed to death, that is."

" Ahhh, please... stay away from me! Don't hurt me!" cried out Yugi fearful as memories of what happened in the ally consumed him and made him shake fiercely.

" I'm not going to hurt you... and don't give me orders. You are not my master, in fact its the other way a round. I am your master now. So, you should do as I say. I garrantee I will treat you a lot better then either your friends or family." commented the man plainly.

" M...master?! Your not my master! No one controls me! Why should I listen to what you say?!" asked a shaken Yugi from while he squeezed a red pillow tightly. "

" Well, for starters... I 'COULD' kill you institantly... If I didn't kill you, you would die from the loss of blood... that and I claimed you! You belong to me now." answered the purple eyed mysterious man, controlling.

" What?! What do you mean, you claimed me?! I'm not yours, I- I belong to someone...," trailed off Yugi with shock at first and then sadness as tears began to swell up in his magenta colored eyes.

" You mean that young man that stood there in the corner of the ally watching you being raped and tortured is or WAS your lover! Ha, thats pretty pathetic if you ask me!" chuckled the man as he removed his blood stained shirt and threw it somewhere into the darkness.

" Well who asked you! I sure didn't! I don't know who you are... but just leave me a lone and let me leave in the morning so I can go home!" whined Yugi crying. " I just want to go home,"

" I am called Bakura, the Son of the great Vampire Ryo... and I am afraid I can't let you leave for many reasons!" stated Bakura boldly as he removed his pants, leaving him in his naked glory. " If I were to let you leave in the morning, there would be complications that threaten your life... for example... the sunlight. You are one of the damned now... and so you must live in shadows!"

" W-What?! A vampire...?! It can't be... thats, thats impossible! Your lying!" yelled Yugi with confusion. " Vampires aren't real! They are just a legend, a myth!"

" Hmn, or so they say, But obviously the myths are real... if they weren't I wouldn't be standing here before you now!" argued Bakura as he put both hands on his hips and grinned. " I'm sorry to say, but... vampires are very much real...!"

" Uhh... WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?! Please put some clothes on!" blushed Yugi a deep shade of crimson and covered his eyes with both hands.

" Oh, whats the matter, are you a shamed of my naked body?! Theres nothing to worry about... I'm not going to bite... not much anyways!" teased Bakura as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's slender shoulders. " If I prove it to you that I am a vampire and that you are too, will you stay here with me?"

" ... Yeah... if you prove it. If you can't convince me then... I will...stay! I have where else to go anyways." agreed Yugi meekly as he blushed a bit more and shuddered at the thought of how he could 'show' him that they both were vampires. " And... I'm not exactly comfortable seeing a stranger of the same sex naked before me...and thats hanging over me!"

" Hmn, no problems... I will prove it to you without fail! I hope you are ready for something like this my little friend!" commented Bakura with a wicked grin. ( _I really hope you are ready for this little adventure, or else...) _

**Here you go, the 4th chapter, and I made it another Cliffy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hey, here is chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: The drink.**

Bakura opened his mouth and his sharp fangs extened as his mouth got closer to Yugi's small neck and bit him where there was already a mysterious bite mark. Blood seeped out of his neck as Bakura sucked his blood, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste of his thick blood. Yugi groaned at the werid sensation that he was feeling and he gripped the bed sheets tightly. Bakura could tell that Yugi was generally a healthy boy if he wasn't being beatened and put down all the time; He could tell that by the marvelous taste of the blood.

Yugi yelped when Bakura's fangs bit down deeper abstracting as much blood as possible in one gulp without killing the poor boy. Then he stopped sucking his blood and began licking the small wound he had just inflicted to help it heal faster. Bakura stopped licking Yugi's neck and lick his lips to remove any leftover blood that may have been lingering there.

" Here.. drink!" demanded Bakura suddenly as he sliced his wrist open with one of his sharp claws and thrusted it in front of Yugi's face. " You need to feed."

" W-why?" was all that Yugi could manage to say and it came out in almost a whisper. " What..for?"

" If you don't feed, you'll die within a couple of hours and it will be painful... VERY painful. You will be screaming and pleading for me to knock you out of your misery before you die; And death isn't pretty!" replied Bakura simpley without any emotion. " Now... drink!"

Yugi just nodded his head weakly and opened his mouth wide and sank his aching teeth into Bakura's soft, cold skin. Blood began to pour out more quickly then it had been as he sucked and licked his wrist which caused Bakura to smile wickedly. Yugi's eyes twitched and shook violently back and fourth as he fed his hunger that he was now craving. Then they changed shape; His eyes no longer looking human, but more like a wild animal that wanted to kill anything that moved into its sight. A thrist for blood was there... flickering like a candle about to be blown out by the wind.

" Good... good... your doing great!" stated Bakura as he closed his eyes, and his cheeks began to become red hot, as if he was in extacy; But then his eyes flew opened while he took a long deep breath. " Ok, that is enough now... if you drink anymore you will end up killing us both!"

Bakura flinched at a sharp pain in his chest and his eyes narrowed. " I said that is enough!" shouted Bakura angrily as he yanked his wrist away from Yugi who looked at him sadly, And he knew that he didn't know the law about blood thrist; Bakura then just smiled at him, giving him pitty unstead of being angry with him.

" I apologize, you don't know the laws of the blood thrist yet." said Bakura huskily as his smile grew to be even bigger as he saw blood drip from one of his now, vampire fangs which trickled off of his lower lip that was stained red with blood. " Your definately a baby vampire... your teeth are so much smaller then my own. I guess that means your still young." Bakura lost himself in his own mind as he got distracted by the blood that was on Yugi's lips, Bakura spun him around so that he was completely facing him and then his lips brushed lightly over Yugi's licking away the remaining blood until he kissed him passionately.

" Hey, whats the big idea... don't kiss me... Let go of me you creep!" shirked Yugi startled as he came back to reality and slapped Bakura a cross the face which left a woolping hand print. " Your so mean... how could you do that to any innocent, defenseless boy?!"

" Hm... innocent... no, defenseless...yes. However... by the looks of things you aren't so denfenseless, since you can fight back and all. Since you kind fight and get sassy to your captors... then I suppose you can take care of yourself," commented Bakura rudely.

" Of course I can take care of myself, I don't need you... and besides you still haven't convinced me that you or I are vampires... so you have to let me go!" stated Yugi with fustration.

" You mean to tell me that you STILL don't believe it... even AFTER I sucked your blood and then you sucked my blood in return?!" questioned Bakura as he walked away from him, licking his wrist which made the wound disappear.

" Yeah... thats right! For all I know you could be a cannible or drugged me!" explained Yugi loudly.

" I can't believe it! Hahaha this is impossible!" spat Bakura as he put one hand over his face and let out a little chuckle. " Fine... you can go... but don't blame me when "werid" things start happening to you... And when they do, don't come running to me for help, got it? All I will do is tell you, I told you so, and why I won't help you is because you are a annoyance... that I don't want to deal with!"

" Thats fine with me! I don't need your help... like werid things are going to happen to me... I dought it!" yelled Yugi as he crawled off the bed, putting on his school jacket and shoes while he gave Bakura an angry glare. " I'm outta here!"

"If your out of here... then leave already! Your looks are giving me indigestion!" stated Bakura coldly, as he gave a hand motion toward the door, which signalled for him to leave. " Oh and one more thing... beware of the sunlight..."

" Yeah, what ever!" Snapped Yugi as he ran out of the door quickly without looking back.

**Here it is... AND it only took me 2 days to update. ()**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**: I am finally updating this story. I have had a serious lost of contact with the internet and computer in general. For all those that have a problem with my story in away please for give me I type fast, so I might miss spell words. I have a hard time catching myself mispelling words when I am in the middle of my thought. If I stop in the middle I will lose the flow of the story...as for my exclamation points at the end of all my sentences... I do that because its not just spoken...its being said with emotions...its to give the story more of a feel. AND for the characters being out of normal character personality ( from the anime story line) I have my reasons...plus this is a fanfiction... fanfictions are meant to be written as the writer sees fit to their imagination. READ the rest of the story to see why the characters are out of character. Oh yeah as for my simple mistakes like when I am quick typing... example: Confusing Your, you're...ect. I repeat I type fast and I have a hard time catching my mistakes due to my dyslexia. I also have OCD...obessive compulsive disorder. If I go back over my story chapter...not only will I correct my mistakes but also change the story by adding and taking out things. Then I will screw up the stoty adn delete it. Thats just how I am. ... NOW ON WITH THE 6TH CHAPTER!

**NIGHT SCHOOL CHAPTER 6: House**

Bakura walked over to the door and watched Yugi disappear around the corner until he was completely out of sight.Then he slowly shut the door and went to his coffin that had a clock next to it. The time read 4.55 in the morning. Bakura shook his head at the clock and gave a light chuckle. He knew that Yugi wouldn't last long out in the world as a freshly born vampire, and he would have to come back to him to learn how to survive; Until that time, he would just wait for him. Bakura smiled at the thought as he crawled into his coffin and went to sleep.

Yugi stopped running... and looked at the amber colored sky in the Distance. It was almost sun rise. " I am such a fool. I know vampires are real, and I know he was telling me the truth...but I just don't want to be used again." he whispered to himself with sadness. " Why does all of this have to happen to me? Why me? Whats so special about me?" he began to question himself out loud as he walked quickly to place where he could stay the night for he was tired.

Yugi soon arrived at an abandon building only a mile from his grandpa's house. He looked back at the sky and noticed that the sun was offically rising, which caused him to start yanking on the door that was jammed. The door broke off its hinges causing Yugi to fall backward onto his rump with the door next to him. The rays of the sun finally reached his pale flesh, and it made him feel sick and weak. He forced himself onto his feet and climbed inside the rotting building. Yugi looked around and noticed a old peice of fabric. Grabbing it he flung it up on the door way where old rusted nails hung out. The sun's rays were completely blocked and it made it pitch black inside the building, However he could see his surroundings perfectly.

Yugi creeped over to a doorway and peered in. There he saw a old bed that looked like it was falling apart and went over to it. He put pressure on the bed to see how sturdy it was. The bed collapsed to the floor, startling Yugi. After his shock he laid on bed,curled up into a ball, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

" Umm, hello... hello...are you dead! ...WAKE UP!" came a voice suddenly, waking Yugi up from his dead sleep, scaring him. " Oh, your awake...what are you doing in my house?"

" What... oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know that this was your house, I was unware that anyone lived here. I thought it was abandon." apologized Yugi as he looked at the the girl that had her arms crossed with agitation.

"Well now you know...get out!" the girl demanded suddenly as she pointed to the doorway.

"What time is it?!" asked Yugi bolting up to his feet, his voice holding anxiety.

" Its 4.11 in the afternoon, now leave before I make you regret it!" came the girl bitterly.

"No...I can't... I can't leave...!" cried Yugi scared like.

" Thats to bad, get out of here...before I remove you by force." her cold voice game with a glare.

"No...I just can't...leave..." Yugi replied to her response as the girl back him up toward the doorway.

"Its time for you to leave..." she continued until Yugi was up against the wall next to the door. Her eyes changed into eyes of a wolf and she picked him up with both hands throwing him outside into the bright sunlight.

...painful cries could be heard from him for a while...and then all was silent...

Well heres the end of the chapter. I know its short but I do not have time to write long chapters. As for chapter 5... I made errors...and I forgot to add something in between so the chapter went pretty fast and sounded horrible. I will be adding that to the 7th chapter and more things will make more sence. Sorry for the long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Night School**

_Chapter 7: Lessons_

_**Note- Im sorry that it took me a while to update this story. I lost all access to the internet and didnt have much time to get on when I got it back on due to work. Well here it is... **_

Painful cries could be heard from Yugi for a while...and then all went silent. Stepping outside of the house the girl saw that the he wasn't there. " What the... hell, there is no dust?! I could have sworn that that boy was a vampire; And if hes a vampire then he is probably one of Marik's minions." stated the girl was astonishment as she investigated the area around the place. " He's really not here..."

" Yugi, Yugi... are you alright?!" came a frantic voice with concern.

" ... Bakura... did you save me...? asked Yugi as he looked up at him. " I thought I was dying..."

" Ha, thats because you were. Sunlight is bad for our health. If you go into it...you'll burn to a crisp. So now do you believe me?" stated Bakura seriously as he lifted one hand into the air and made some hand motion.

" Y-Yes... I believe you." replied Yugi softly as he lifted both hands to cover his face and cried.

" Hmn. Don't be a baby..." Bakura grumbled as he rolled his eyes with slight annoyance.

" I...I know... but... I was scared. That...girl picked me up and threw me out so suddenly; and when the light hit my skin... I felt like I was being dipped into a fire over and over again. I was afraid I was going to die... I was so afraid." commented Yugi still crying as he remember the events from moments before.

" Your right, it is scary! Especially when it happens your first time..." replied Bakura with an uneasy smirk.

" Huh... Oh no, your arms they've been burned..." gasped Yugi as he noticed the burns on Bakura's arms. " And its all my fault."

" Ah, don't worry about it. I was the one that went into the sunlight... you didn't have anything to do with it." sighed Bakura sadly as he placed a hand on Yugi's beaming red face. "Besides, there is no way in hell anyone can control my actions."

" Thanks for saving me and for trying to cheer me up!" smiled Yugi as he placed his hand over Bakura's. "Thank you"

"There is no need to get all sentimental on me... well anyways I think we should get some sleep before night fall. Once it becomes night, we are going out to feed." remarked Bakura as he slightly blushed.

" To feed...?" exclaimed Yugi in more of a statement then a question.

" Thats right, to feed. We are both injuried from the suns rays, if we don't feed our burns will take a lot longer to heal...and if any enemies were to show up, we'd be in a serious trouble. Bakura explained simply.

" Enemies..? What enemies?" questioned Yugi in a jittery tone of voice.

" You know, Vampire hunters, werewolves and other vampires like Marik. They all hide themselves well in the modern world. In first glance you would think that they were normal people just carrying out their lives... but the next thing you know your being hunted and running for your life from those very same people." Bakura stated coldly as he clenched his hands into fist.

" I understand." said Yugi in almost a whisper as he looked into Bakura's eyes and saw the rage and sadness that resided there. " Umm... Bakura..."

"Oh, yes...what is it?" Bakura asked as he shook his head and pulled himself out of his trance.

" Where are we? This doesn't look like the place I was at with you the last time." whispered Yugi as he looked at his surroundings.

" Your right, its not the same place. This is one of the many places I hide in during the day when unexpected situations happen, just like today. If I had tried to go back home...well lets just say we wouldn't be here right now." answered Bakura with a his ususally cocky tone. " Well lets get to the beds and sleep, eh? I have a lot to teach you tonight."

" Alright!" sighed Yugi as he followed Bakura to the rooms where the beds laid unattended and went to sleep.

Yugi followed Bakura down the crowded streets of the city, trying to dodge the people that were in a hurry or not paying any attention. The lights seemed brighter to him for some reason, to the point it was hurting his eyes. To counter the intensity of the streets light and the lights off the buildings he squinted at his surroundings, causing him to slow down his pace. Bakura looked behind him to see that Yugi was way behind him. With a sigh he went back and grabbed Yugi's delicate hand and pulled him along to a shabby looking building.

" Hey, walk faster or we'll end up getting seperated." complained Bakura as he put both his hands on his hips. " Got it?"

" Yes, I'm sorry!" apologized Yugi sadly. " Its just that the lights are hurting my eyes for some odd reason."

" You'll get use to the lights. You see our eyes work better then humans, so lights will seem brighter to us, but after a while you'll adapt to it." Bakura explained normally. " Ok first things first...Im going to teach you how to feed properly."

"Oh...there is a proper way to feed? I just thought you find someone and sink your teeth into them and drink." stated Yugi lightly.

" Thats half true... but we can't just feed off anyone. We have to find someone our body reacts to, more to the point their blood. If you feed off someone your body isn't reacting with...your body won't get the proper nutrition and it would be like you didn't feed at all. After all nutrition is very important to us vampires, without it we would die." explained Bakura seriously.

" I understand about the nutrition and all but I don't understand the reacting to someones blood. How can you tell?" Yugi asked thinking about it really hard.

" Its hard to explain, but I would best discribe it as a tingly feeling throughout your entire body. You'll know when it happens. Its hard to miss." Bakura replied matter- of- factly. " When it comes to determine what kind of blood you are attracted to, depends on the individual vampire. Some are attract to certain emotions like Stress or Misfortune; And others are attracted to blood types."

" Ok that makes sense. Hmn... hey Bakura. What kind of blood are you attracted to?" asked Yugi curiously as he blinked.

" I'm so glad you asked. I am attracted to the Blood Type A positive. Well anyways, lets continue." stated Bakura Proudly. " Once you've figured out what you are attracted to, comes the fun part. Catching your prey."

" Prey?! You mean I have to kill them?" yelled Yugi in astonishment.

" Shh, keep your voice down... and No we don't have to kill them. Some vampires do, and some don't. All you have to do is use your vampire powers of hypnosis and they'll forget it ever happend." answered Bakura as he quickly place his hands over Yugi's mouth and then removed them." It takes a few tries to get the whole hypnosis thing down, I'll show you how its done. You should practice it until you get a hang of it, After all it is the 2nd most important thing after catching your dinner. Well until then I'll cover for you."

" Umm... alright, thanks!" Yugi said with a smile of gratitude.

" No problem. You should becareful when you are feeding out in a town like this. If someone sees you will have to use hypnosis on them because if word were to get out that vampires exsist...not only would more vampire hunters come to be but other vampires will get angry and come after you to kill you." exclaimed Bakura in a serious tone of voice. " If you are in a busy town like this use some caution of where you feed at. If you are in a park that has lots of trees or is someplace where there isn't many people, just let your instincts take over."

" Oh...ok... so I need to excerise caution... knowing me, I'll end up screwing up..." sighed Yugi sadly.

" Don't worry about it too much. If you are too cautious and worried you'll only make more mistakes so relaxs and enjoy your meal..." stated Bakura honestly. " Well thats it for everything you need to know about feeding...so lets go get some dinner."

" Ok!" replied Yugi as he followed Bakura, and began hunting for their meal.

**Thats the end of chapter 7. I'll try to add another chapter soon.**


End file.
